


Albus and Severus 3

by Jane87



Series: Albus and Severus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Last look in the life of portrait Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.
Series: Albus and Severus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252340
Kudos: 5





	Albus and Severus 3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albus a Severus 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554043) by [Jane87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87). 



“Well isn´t it wonderful, Severus.

“It is not.”

“Those endless possibilities. Just imagine it.”

“I don't want to.”

“Evenings spent together. 

“Horror.”

“Afternoon tea.”

“I hate tea.”

“Afternoon nap.”

„Never.”

“Romantic evening by the fireplace.”

“Nev... What!”

“Maybe not a romance. Rather pleasant evening by the fireplace.”

„Kill me.”

„Cracking fire and an interesting book.”

“Again.”

“Falling asleep with head resting on each other´s shoulder.”

“Merlin! Have a mercy!”

Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts, just smiled thoughtfully. He didn´t listen to his successor, Severus Snape. One more brush stroke and his dream comes true. The new painting he and Severus would occupy was almost finished. They´ll be together forever. One painting. One sofa. Two former headmasters, sitting side by side on opposite ends of leather couch with flaring fireplace in the background. 

“Christmas came early.”

A pitiful wail.


End file.
